


Admiration

by facesplosion



Series: Semi-Related Yutaba Drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facesplosion/pseuds/facesplosion
Summary: Yusuke can't stop drawing Futaba.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is a quick drabble I wrote because I thought the idea was cute. Can be read standalone or as a sequel of sorts to my other fic "Take Me Home My Trusted Steed"
> 
> Enjoy!

Yusuke sat on his stool at the bar of the cozy Leblanc coffee shop. His coffee sat beside him, abandoned as his attention was drawn towards the other end of the bar where Futaba sat, bent over her laptop.

She was a flurry of motion. Utterly enrapturing and yusuke couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He could hear the faint sound of the bass from her headphones. It was loud and fast paced, a perfect reflection of the listener. She gently bobbed up and down as her foot tapped against the stool in time with the beat. Her hands were almost invisible with how they flew over the keyboard in front of her. Her lips formed that specific type of smile that she wore when she was full of that determined confidence that was commonly seen in battle. 

Yusuke’s pen moved seemingly of it’s own, creating quick lines to capture her form, lines coming out everywhere in an attempt to emphasize her movement, her energy, her essence. It was something that was too beautiful to not capture.

He tried to capture the shine of her glasses - light from her computer screen flashing across them. The subtle shift of her head as she watched the screen. The way her hair fell around her, seemingly unnoticed by the owner.

With a few final purposeful taps on her keyboard, she leaned back. Stretching and yawning. 

“Hey, Inari! Come look at- Are you drawing me again?” she asked, cutting herself off as she turned and looked at where he sat, furiously scribbling away.

“It’s not my fault. You are simply…” he paused for a moment, trying to find the right word, “captivating.”

Futaba rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her face and Yusuke had to fight the urge to start furiously scribbling again to capture the moment.

“You know, when I said I wanted to be your girlfriend I didn’t sign up for being your muse,” she said in a laughing tone. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” she gestured at her laptop.

Yusuke beamed at her, standing and walking over to where she sat. He stood behind her, placing the piece of paper he had been decorating with messy doodles of the tiny hacker on the bar in front of her. He leant over her, pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

“What is it you wanted to show me?”

He could almost feel her light up with excitement. 

“So I may have hacked into the Kosei School website.”

Yusuke chuckled into her hair. Of course she did.

Looking at the screen, he saw that it was indeed the normal school website - looking like it always did, the only change to the site being a bright red, flashing button that loudly read “DETONATE.”

“Watch this,” Futaba said with a mischievous grin. She hit the button and the website promptly exploded. Sound effects and all. Everything went up in a fiery inferno, leaving the the burning text “GET WRECKED” behind.

Yusuke grinned down at where Futaba was chuckling maniacally on her stool. 

“Is it on the public site?” he asked, extracting his phone and typing in the web address into his browser. 

“Yes yes yes! Quick! Have a look before they take it down!” Futaba bounced up and down on the stool enthusiastically. 

Sure enough, the same red button was on the mobile website. He pushed it, grinning as the website promptly exploded again.

“You’re so talented, Futaba, I am truly impressed.”

“Me? Man, if I could draw half as good as you-”

“I don’t think I could accomplish what you have in a million lifetimes, my dearest.”

Futaba laughed, and Yusuke wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her shoulder, fully content.

A loud ‘ahem’ caused the pair to look up to where Sojiro was watching them, eyebrows raised at the tall blue haired boy.

“Uh, sorry sir. I- I’ll keep my hands to myself,” Yusuke stuttered, stepping hastily away from his girlfriend.

Sojiro just shook his head, muttering something about ‘young love’ and continued washing cups behind the bar.


End file.
